THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to housings or the like, and more particularly to a housing, once closed, that can only be opened by destroying a portion thereof, and housings, once engaged to one another, plates or other supporting surfaces, must be partially or totally destroyed, providing thereby indications of unauthorized tampering of fittings of the electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic variety adapted to be contained within.